Come Catch Me
by jasperloverxoxo
Summary: Bella Alice and Rose are new students at boarding school, can they find love there, or is love just trying to claim the new girl before anyone else does? AH. slightly OOC. Rated M for possible future chapters
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Charlie was making me go to a stupid boarding school for my Junior

year of high school. He said he wanted me to have someone around, since he was always away on business. He's some sort of lawyer. I think he just didn't want to hear me complain about my break up with Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was my best friend when I was growing up. He was my shoulder to cry on, my rock, my sun and it was foolish of me to try and make something more of it. Jacob had been in love with me for as long as I could remember and starting my sophomore year, he and I started dating. Things were going great for the first nine months, we were together constantly, but then around mid-June he became more distant and was almost never around. One day I thought I'd surprise him and came over to his house, to see him cheating on me with Leah Clearwater. I can't bear to go into detail it hurts too much still, but I haven't spoken to him since then.

Charlie had informed me that my two best friends- other than Jacob Black- were going to be going to the same school. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, had been my next door neighbors since we were in diapers. Their parents were also always away on business as well. Alice's mother was the CEO's of a large clothing branch and was always off making new deals with companies. Her father had died while in a tragic yacht accident. Neither she or her mother shed a tear for his death, but that's her story to tell not mine. Rose's mother was a model. Rose hadn't seen her father since he left them three years ago with her twin Jasper.

Alice, was short, barely 5'2", almost pixie like. She had deep black hair that was cropped short and pointing in every direction. Alice always seemed to know things before they happened, and every where she walked, she practically glided. Rose was tall and statuesque. She body seemed like it should be on _Sports Illustrated _swim suit issue. HE hair was golden and hung to the middle of her back.

The day that Jasper left, we knew nothing would ever be the same. Rose's other half was missing. And as for Alice, she was heart broken; she was head over heels for him and he her. As for me, I had lost my older brother. None of us could get in contact with him, which led us to believe that we were forgotten.

EPOV

I couldn't wait to go back to school. I had been going to this boarding school since my freshmen year. I was very popular. I had made a lot of 'friends', but only two that I knew I'd have for the rest of my life; Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy.

Emmett was not only one of my best friends, but he was also my cousin. After my parents died eight years ago, I moved in with Emmett, my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. Jasper had moved into my neighborhood three years ago and we instantly became friends. He and his father had moved from the town of Forks, Washington. For the first few months, he seemed so depressed, and as we later found out it was because he had to leave his twin sister, the love of his life and his not biological sister/best friend.

Emmett was huge, like a serious weight lifter, but was more like a giant teddy bear. He had dark curly hair, and every time he smiled, he would flash his dimples swooning every girl on campus. Jasper was a bit leaner then Emmett, but still very muscular. He had honey blond had, and often spoke in a southern accent despite living in the north west most his life. He was a huge Civil War expert and could go on and on about that or any war.


	2. Moving In

CHAPTER 1-- MOVING IN

BPOV

I sighed as I put my iPOD away. The long plane ride to Phoenix, Arizona was finally over. Alice, Rose and I were the first people off the plane. I laughed as they ran to the bath-room to fix their hair and makeup. Me, I couldn't care less what I looked like, but I really had to pee, so I followed them to the nearest bathroom.

Once we were done in the bathroom, we quickly made our way to baggage claim. We had only brought four bags plus a travel on each, and the rest would be shipped later on once we were settled.

"Rose where's your car? I can't carry these bags much longer!" Alice whined from behind me, causing Rose and I to laugh. Alice was carrying her travel on and dragging two of her four bags behind her. Rose and I had taken her other two bags along with our own four.

"Chill Al, it should be right around the corner." Rose said with a shake of her head. Sure enough there in the deserted parking lot was a red BMW M3, or as Rose called it, her 'baby.'

Rose ran up to her car and began checking it for any scratches or dents. "If I find one single scratch or dent in you baby, mommy's gonna sue the pants off of those imbeciles."

While Rose checked over her car, Alice and I put the bags in the trunk and back seat. "Alrighty, it's an hour drive to our new school, so lets get this show on the road! I wanna be there by dark!" Alice shouted. "Come on get your tiny ass in the car Bells!"

Before I knew it, we were barreling down the highway, blaring a mix cd Alice made back home. On the drive, we played various games such as I Spy, the License Plate Game and we even did Karaoke.

An hour later, we were pulling under a Welcome to Arizona High Boarding School(srry couldn't think of a better name) while belting out the lyrics to Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.

And that's when I saw him. He was lanky, and less bulky then the other two guys he was with, but you could still tell he was toned under his green V-neck. He had untidy bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. I quickly looked away, blushing furiously when he caught me staring, but not before I saw him flash my the most perfect crooked grin I'd ever seen. I almost fainted in my seat.

Rose suddenly slammed on her brakes, snapping me out of my day dream. "We're home now girls! Welcome to the next two years of hell," Rose said getting out of her car and making her way to the office.

Alice and I stepped out of the car and began awing in the glory of what Rose called 'hell.' "If this is hell, I'd love to see heaven" I muttered looking from the beach to the buildings to the boys.

"Naw. I'll just stay here," Alice mumbled staring at a boy with honey blond hair, standing next to to boy with bronze hair.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Rose yelled at us standing furiously next to her car. "I've been calling you for the last five fucking minutes! You'll have time to stare at the cute boys later now get your asses over here and help me carry the bags to our room!"

I noticed bronze hair boy start laughing at us, with his blond haired friend, the brunette however seemed a little confused. Obviously they thought pissed Rose was funny.

"Yes Rose," we muttered putting our heads down in shame/embarrassment. We each grabbed our bags and started heading to building T.

"We're room number 333," Rose said, no longer upset with us. The elevator ride was silent, mainly because Alice and Rose knew my fear of elevators. I hated them almost as much as I hated airplanes. I practically get a panic attack if someone starts moving in one and I hate it when little kids start jumping in them.

We quickly left the elevator and went into our new dorm. Alice took one look at the rooms and came right back out. "Those rooms are like half the size of my closet back home, how am I expected to live here for the next year with all my clothes. I don't think I can even put all my shoes in that closet," Alice wailed, throwing herself to the floor in a huff.

"Ali, if it makes you feel better, we have four bedrooms and only three of us," I informed her, not wanting to endure an Alice tantrum.

"Hey Bells, can you do me a favor?" Rose asked her eyes begging me to say yes.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good, it's supposed to storm soon," and right when she said that there was a crack of lightning followed by a boom of thunder, "can you make sure my car's roof is up? Thanks hun," she said tossing her keys at me before walking away.

I sighed, but quickly left the dorm, taking the stairs to the first floor, before darting outside into the freezing cold downpour. I stumbled around looking for where we parked the car, for a good fifteen minutes before finding it, and sure enough the roof was up, her baby safe. I couldn't help glaring at it, fifteen minutes for nothing! I turned around to go back inside when I slipped in a puddle, and fell backwards. I prepared my self for impact, but it never came.

I looked up to beautiful emerald green eyes, and bronze hair. "You okay?" the guy asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm a pretty clumsy, I fall a lot," I managed to stumble out, probably sounding like an idiot.

He laughed and it was like the angels were singing, and I couldn't help but giggle a little too. "Well I'm Edward,"

"Bella."

"Bella it was a pleasure to meet you, and if you ever need someone to catch you, I'll be around," he said with a wink and a crooked grin before he turned and left. I couldn't help but blush and I knew that I was grinning like an idiot.

I practically skipped back to the dorm, on cloud nine. I entered our dorm room, not caring that Rose was screaming at me about where I had been for the last half hour or if her baby was ok. Or that Alice was yelling about how I looked like a drowned rat. All of a sudden they both stopped yelling and Alice let out a high pitch squeal.

"Oh my god, Bella you met a boy! And by the look on your face, a hot one!" Alice quickly pulled me onto the floor, since our couch had yet to arrive and I told them what happened.

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper and I couldn't be happier to be back to school. This school was like heaven, although there was a ton of rules, they were never enforced. Us three were practically kings of the school and we weren't even seniors. Jasper and I were talking about what classes we had, when a red BMW M3 came barreling past us, with three of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. But one stood out from the rest. She had ivory skin, and was slender, with curves in all the right places, with big brown doe eyes and brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

They were all belting out the lyrics to Girl Next Door by Saving Jane, rather well too. " Why don't we do anything fun like that?" Emmett pouted.

"Cause you suck at singing," Jasper said shaking his head.

I caught her staring at me, and I gave her my crooked grin that made all the girls here swoon. I noticed her blush and look away. The car screeched to a stop, and the blond who was driving got out and went into the office.

"Dibs, on Blondie," Emmett said hitting both of us, but I was too busy staring at the doe eyed beauty to care. She and a pixie like girl got out of the car and I couldn't help but laugh at their faces as they took in their surroundings. Jasper pulled me out of my day dreaming by punching me hard on the shoulder. "What the f-,"

"Sorry dude, but they were staring at us and it's not cool for you to be drooling over them while they were looking at you." Jas, said shaking his head.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" the blonde yelled at them standing furiously next to her car. "I've been calling you for the last five fucking minutes! You'll have time to stare at the cute boys later now get your asses over here and help me carry the bags to our room!"

"Feisty, I like it," Emmett said, not aware that we were already over that conversation.

Jasper and I started laughing at Emmett, who just stood there like a dog with a bone. The girls quickly walked to the car and took their bags, before walking away.

"Come on guys, staring at the BMW won't make the hot blond come back. Lets get our stuff to the room now!" Emmett boomed. This year like all the other years, we were in room 785 in building U. That room has held so many memories for us, that we couldn't bear to part with it, so Carlisle requests that room for us, and Carlisle is very respected here.

We carried the boxes in as Emmett quickly ran off to dib his room, claiming he was 'afraid we'd take it from him.' As if we would, it still smelled awful after summer break.

I had just put the box I was carrying in the living room when I heard it start to down pour, and Emmett screech that he'd left the windows down in the jeep, followed by keys being thrown at my head, I got the hint. save his precious jeep.

I sighed and made my way out to the car and saved his jeep from getting the interior wet. As I was locking up, I saw the brunette from this morning glaring at the car she arrived in. I quickly made my way over to her, wanting to introduce myself before she left. As I finally reached her, she was turning around to go back inside when she slipped in a puddle. Instinct took over me and I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her towards my body.

I looked down at her, to see that she had closed her eyes, preparing herself for the fall, and I grinned, she seemed so innocent. Slowly she opened her eyes, confused as to why she hadn't hit the floor.

She looked up at me and the second her beautiful brown eyes met my green ones, I felt like I was putty in her hands. "You okay?" I asked '_Wow Edward, real intelligent!'_ I screamed at myself.

"Ya I'm fine. I'm pretty clumsy, so I fall a lot," when she spoke, it was like angels were singing. It seemed like there was some good in the world, allowing me to meet such an amazingly beautiful girl like her. It took me a minute to focus on what she said, before I laughed, and then when she giggled too, I felt whole. '_You idiot she has no idea who you are! You're just the strange dude who's holding her in the rain!' _Stupid inner monologue always being right.

"Well, I'm Edward."

"Bella," Beautiful, it fits her.

"Bella it was a pleasure to meet you, and if you ever need someone to catch you, I'll be around," I winked at her and sent her my famous crooked grin before turning around and leaving, I had to get my mind off her, but no matter what I thought about my thoughts always came back to Bella. Maybe a nice shower would help.

I came back into my apartment with a shit-eating grin on my face, luckily for me, one of my roommates was Jasper, and he understood not to disrupt my glee; Emmett on the other hand is an idiot and shouted "EDDIE HAS A CRUSH" at the top of his lungs. I'm pretty sure that every one on campus heard him.

JPOV

As soon as I heard her scream their names, I knew. Those were them- my girls. The only people besides Edward and Em, that I had ever trusted.

Rose, as hot-tempered and feisty as she was when I left, but she was a real softy once you got to know her. She would do anything for her family and close friends; they all would.

Bella, she still seemed as shy as before, but once you got to know her, she could be real sarcastic and talkative. Although she didn't seem like it, she was pretty tough and could easily kick your ass if she wanted to, when she wasn't tripping that is.

And Alice. MY Alice. I loved her with all my heart, and since leaving I had never been the same. For the past three years, I hadn't even looked at the same girl twice and yet the second I saw her again I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I had tried to get in contact with them for three years, trying every day, even if Em, and Edward said it was useless. I sent them gifts for Christmas and their birthdays, but they were always sent back. I wouldn't be surprised if it was my father's doing, he didn't want me to keep in touch with anyone from my old life, he even made me change my last name to Whitlock, his mother's maiden name. My father was a man of connections, so he could without a doubt make sure the packages didn't get where they needed to be.

But I know those were my girls, who had grown into beautiful young women, and I would do whatever it took to make things right with them.


End file.
